I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a housing of measuring tape and, more specifically, to a housing of measuring tape that made of hard and soft plastic materials in two layers and covered with two impact proof metal side covers for better protection and easy to manufacture.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the housing of most of the engineering measuring tapes in the market are made of hard plastic or metal.
The hard plastic housings can have the color of the plastic material as exterior decoration. Many manufacturers apply paint, electroplate to have the housings look like metal for better appearance. However, the painting, electroplating not only introduces environment hazard but also easy get scratches on the surface due to collision. While falling from higher ground or under heavy impact the plastic housing might get damage easily. The metal housings have smooth exterior with heavy weight that is not easy to hold and is tended to drop easily. The metal housings are strong and durable, however, the appearance is very difficult to have different variation.
Some manufacturers create double layer housing to have soft plastic material wraps over hard plastic. The hard plastic is the supporting structure while the soft plastic is the impact proof buffer. Such arrangement can fulfill light weight and impact proof requirement.
All the measuring tape housings mentioned above, regardless the manufacturing and technique, the structure is still in symmetrical assembly with screws design: apply right and left housing to pack the tape wheel, elastic component and tape lock/automatic rewind switch together internally. The screws might get loose by collision and swing in a long period of time. The whole structure might be broken and users might not be easy to assemble all the parts together.